Operation Time Theft
by Captain Wilson
Summary: Has anyone done a Doctor Who/Metal Gear thing? Anyone? Ah well. Join the Doctor and Solid Snake as they try to discover who stole TX-7E Metal Gear.


**July 16****th**** 2006**

The committee sat around a round table in a darkened room. The room was located under several feet of earth and behind several layers of tight security. They had been gathered for one purpose only.

Joe Mason was the chair of this committee. He had been tied to the American Government for several years and had worked closely with Special Unit FOXHOUND on some occasions. Most notably, the Shadow Moses Incident where he had helped stop the nuclear bombardment of the island and personally overseen Jim Houseman's arrest.

"Now, we are..." Joe began. "Wait...where's Lawson?"

"It's his wife's birthday sir," Henry Peterson replied. "He's got the day off."

"Oh. Right..." Joe drummed his fingers on the table for a few seconds and shuffled awkwardly. "Anyway, we are all here for one reason only. That reason is the disappearance of the unused Metal Gear formally titled TX-7E Metal Gear. Built in relation to the TX-55 Metal Gear and Metal Gear D."

"When were they used?" Bill Tylerson asked.

Joe sighed. _Jesus, am I the only one around here who has played the original Metal Gear games?_ He thought. "Remember, the Outer Heaven Uprising of 1995 and the Zanzibar Land Disturbance of 1999?"

The committee shook their heads.

"Solid Snake's first big missions?"

A united "Oh yeah" rose from the committee.

"Anyway, TX-7E Metal Gear was excavated from a small deserted Polynesian island. There were no people stationed on the island but at one point there would have been as there was a lot of manmade civilisation there. TX-7E is currently stored safely in a top secret volt under heavy guard from both FOXHOUND and the CIA. Then, July 9th 2006, it was gone."

"Any signs of a break in?" Glen Smithson asked.

"None whatsoever," Joe replied. "The guards reported nothing, no locks had been hacked and the thieves even mopped up an area of dirty floor."

There was hushed muttering amongst the committee.

"Are there any clues as to who did it or how we can find them?" Ian Davidson asked.

"Fortunately yes," Joe said. "CIA and FOXHOUND operatives and police are looking into it. Gentlemen, we face crisis. In the wrong hands the TX-7E could spell doom every nation on the planet."

"What similarities does this model have with the TX-55 and the Metal Gear D model?" Ted Benson asked.

"It can launch nuclear warheads from a small to medium size from any stable terrain. It can also be used for conventional warfare much like D."

"Does it have any weaknesses?"

"Not that I'm aware of. The documents about TX-7E were stored in the exact same room."

"How are we going to deal with this problem?"

"Well, at a time like this there's only one man we can turn to," said Joe plainly.

He reached under the table and revealed a sleek black briefcase. He placed it on the table and took a key from his coat pocket. He unlocked the case and raised the lid.

Inside were a series of papers and A4 black and white photographs of a man in navy blue body armour and a bandana. He looked to be in his middle thirties, he had a 5 o'clock shadow beard and rugged features.

"Solid Snake," Joe said. "A man who has defeated three Metal Gear's on three separate occasions."

"Wasn't the first time just putting plastic explosive on its feet?" Morgan Dufferson piped up.

"Duly noted, but he is our only hope."

"We can't just expect a man who was proclaimed dead last year to do sleuth work for us," Smithson said.

"We've actually lucked out there," Joe said. "He and his friend Hal Emmerich are part of a group directly opposed to the creation of Metal Gears and such." He paused. "If we offer them a _generous _reward...then their support is almost inevitable."

"Can Solid Snake alone stop this?"

"If not," began Joe. "We'll just have to pray that someone else can help him."

The Doctor sat in the Tardis console room, happily reading The House of Hades in peace.

"Dylan and Laura are such a cute couple," he said to no one in particular.

Before he could continue his reading the gears of the Tardis came screeching to a halt.

"Hello!" He said in excitement. He slammed the book shut and bounded over to the console. It told him that he had landed in America and that the date was July 17th 2006. He made his way to the door. Grabbing his jacket, he strode outside to whatever awaited.

Several men with rifles, was what awaited him as it turned out.

The Tardis had materialised in some sort of military base, which was romp full of soldiers, scientists, equipment and numerous people in suits.

"Ugh. Again?" The Doctor complained.

A man in a suit walked towards him.

"Who in God's name are you?" The man asked. He had an American accent and looked to be in his middle forties.

"I'm the Doctor," he grinned. "And by the looks of it my Tardis random destination has picked this secret underground military base in America!" He proudly offered his hand to the man. "And you are?"

"Joe Mason." He looked at the Tardis. "The hell is that?"

"Oh, it's a Tardis," the Doctor proclaimed obviously.

"And a Tardis is?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions In Space," said the Doctor. He retracted his hand as it was now apparent that that Joe wasn't going to shake it.

"Like a Time Machine?"

"Precisely," the Doctor replied.

Joe and his men stood dumbfounded, a few looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wait," said Joe. He looked as if he was trying to remember something. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, you're _The _Doctor? The one who worked with UNIT and Nixon?"

"I am indeed," the Doctor smiled.

"Then by god," Joe laughed. "You've shown up at the right place at the exact right time!"

After being briefed about the base that he was in, the Doctor then learnt about the new issue.

"I'm assuming you've heard of Metal Gears?" Joe asked as they walked through the base.

"Yeah, 2005, 2009, 2014," said the Doctor. "The list goes on.

"So they appear in the future as well huh?" Joe said. "No matter, it's the present that counts."

They were stopped by security at a huge sealed metal door. After a flash of Joe's ID, they were clear to pass.

They walked through another corridor which lead to another metal door. This one however was open and inside it were several people, including police men.

"A Metal Gear has been stolen right from under our very noses," Joe scowled. "This team has been assembled to look for clues as to who did it."

"What clues have been discovered?" Asked the Doctor as he slowly pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Nothing much except the inscription," Joe said. "Here, follow me."

He led the Doctor to the centre of the room.

"The model TX-7E was stood here, now in its place is this inscription."

The inscription was melted into the metal floor by some form of laser. It entailed a series of circles and other such markings.

The Doctor was shocked; no human could possibly have any idea how to write in such ways. The language it was written in was unknown to all but one tongue.

"It's all Greek to me," Joe said. "Whadda 'bout you Doctor? Mean anything to you?"

The Doctor looked up at him in shock and fear.

"This writing is...Gallifreyan..."


End file.
